


The Arrangement

by OncerThings09



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerThings09/pseuds/OncerThings09
Summary: So I have a pattern set up for when I will be posting new chapters of this story. I will be posting a new chapter of The Arrangement every other time I post a chapter on my Handon fic.





	1. Settling Things: For the Family

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments someone asked for more background so I hope this is what you wanted
> 
> So it took me 4 and a half hours but I did it. The first chapter. I will gladly accept roasts as long as they are helpful roasts. Don't judge the title it is a work in progress. Enjoy the fruits on my labor

_King's Landing:_ Throne Room: _two weeks ago_ : “Tell the King in the North that if he wishes to remain the King in the North he must send one of his siblings to become my betrothed and later King Consort” Daenerys said in her queenly tone to the Northern representative. “The King has only one pure blooded brother and he is a cripple who can not bear children-” the stout Northern man says before being interrupted by the Queen. “Pure blooded?”, “Well, there is another, Ned Stark’s bastard Jon Snow. He is not worthy of you Your Grace, he disgraced his father’s name when he abandoned his place at the Night’s Watch, especially after his father threw everything away to be there with him.”, “He is a son of Ned Stark, brother to the King in the North, that makes him an eligible bachelor. Despite what he has done he has been pardoned by his brother has he not?”, “Yes, Your Grace” said the Northman as his face turned a deep red at hearing the Bastard of Winterfell would be marrying the Queen of the Six Kingdoms. “I am a Karstark, Your Grace. So close to the Starks that my ancestors took their name, I have many sons-” the Northman said before being cut off once more by the young Queen. “Yes, you and your sons are _Kar_ starks. Not Starks, not the brothers of the King in the North. Tell the ‘Young Wolf’ to send this Jon Snow to the South or I will send my Unsullied, Dothraki, and my _Dragons_ to the North” Dany said with finality in her tone leaving no room for the tomato faced Northmen to say anything but, “Yes, your grace I shall ride for Winterfell immediately to tell the King” the Northman said through his clenched teeth. He then turned to leave and deliver the news to his King.

“I’m sorry, Jon. This is the only way. Who knows maybe she’ll be kind-” Robb said before Jon interrupted him. “She is ‘The Mother of Dragons’ fire-breathing fucking dragons Robb I don’t think she’s going to want to cuddle and share stories about our childhoods.” Jon said with venom laced in his voice angry with his brother, no his cousin for selling him like an old mule. “I know she can be kind and sweet even Arya has said so herself, but you know why I can’t marry her. She is the queen of the six kingdoms she will be expected to bare children, _heirs._ You weren’t there when fath-, when my uncle and _your_ father told me the truth. The truth of my parentage, Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark are my parents which means she is my aunt.” Jon said to his cousin pleading with him to understand.

_King's Landing one year ago_ : The room had hundreds of people all watching him, waiting for him to move. Slowly he got done on one knee and swore the oath he knew by heart. When he looked up all he saw was that smug bastard. As he rose he cleared his throat to make a request of his new “king.” “I request to take the Black” The whole room let out a loud gasp shocked that a high lord such as himself would throw everything away.

“Why would I let you do that?” said the false bastard king. “Because” Ned said as he ascended the steps to the Iron Throne not to talk to the boy sitting on it but to the woman standing behind him. “You and I both know he has no right to that throne, you want the best for your bastard and I want what’s best for mine” he said whispering into the lioness’ ear. Cersei turns to Joffrey and whispers to him. He doesn't know what she said to him but all it took was three words from the bastard king “Take him away” and he was off. Off to take the Black so he could finally relieve himself of the secret his sister thrust upon him all those years ago.

“I know Jon-” Robb said only to be interrupted by Jon once more. “No you don’t know. You don’t know what it’s like to be lied to your entire life to find out that you are a fucking prince after being treated like shit your entire life, to feel like shit your entire life-” Jon said with hot tears streaming down as his cousin pulls him into a hug. Jon continued to cry into his cousins shoulder letting out all of the frustration he’d held ever since that day outside Castle Black in front of the gods wood

_Castle Black:_ Godswood ten months ago: He stood there at the gate waiting for his father, when he’d heard he had taken the Black leaving Winterfell to Robb he’d been shocked even more so when he heard his father was behind the recurring rumor the Dowager Queen was fucking her brother and her children weren’t the late King Robert’s but her twin brother’s. The gates are opening Jon can see his father riding in with some Lannister men to escort him there, weird. Ned looked a little worse for wear but that’s to be expected going from the Southern heats to the icy winds the wall held. 

Lord Commander Mormont spoke to him, gave him his cloak, and showed him to his room. After all of this was said and done Jon was bounding up the stairs to meet with his father and to ask if the rumor was true. As Jon was running across the boardwalk he bumped into his father coming out of his new room. “Oh, I was just coming to find you.” Ned said with a small smile on his face. “I was just doing the same.” said Jon taking in his father who he had not seen for quite some time. Upon looking at his father the anger, the betrayal he felt towards his father for lying to him. “We should talk” his father said taking the words right out of his mouth. “I know just the place” Jon said as he turned around and began walking to the Godswood.

“I spoke my vows here” Jon said taking in the tree and all its beauty. “They had me do my vows before the ‘King’”, “Is it true, is he not the King's son?” , “He is not” “Just another bastard then aye?” Jon said to the man about to shatter his entire world. “You’re not a bastard”, “Father-” Jon said before Ned interrupted him. “You’re not a bastard and you’re not my son, you’re nephew.” Ned felt such relief being able to finally rid himself of the dreaded secret that was constantly threatening to rip him in half. “W-w-what are you talking about?” Jon said feeling confused as to why his father would say something like that. “Gods I’ve kept this secret so long I don’t know how to tell you. Rhaegar Targaryen is your father and Lyanna Stark is your mother, my sister. They were married by the High Septon which makes you were never my son and you were never a bastard. In fact you’re the true heir to the Iron Throne. Robert’s Rebellion was built on a lie, Rhaegar didn’t rape or kidnap my sister. If Robert actually _knew_ her he’d know my sister, your mother was not the damsel in distress type. In fact Arya reminds of her a bit-” Ned getting lost in his reminiscing of his sister not seeing the horrified look on his face. “You’re lying, tell me you’re lying-” Jon said with disbelief, rage, confusion, and hurt. “I’m sorry Jon, Jon!” Ned screamed at Jon but it was too late he was already gone. What he didn’t know was Jon was packing his bag that very instant.

_Winterfell Present:_ “It’s okay Jon, let out. You’ve been holding this in for nine months, let it. I don’t care if we don’t have the same parents you _are_ my brother, Sansa and Arya _are_ your sisters just as much as they are mine.” Robb said to ease some of his cousin’s- no his brothers pain. “I’ll do it,” he said in a wavering voice wiping the tears from his face. “I’ll marry her. Not because I want but because it is what’s best for our _family,_ for Winterfell.”, “Thank you, I’ll write to you, I’m sure Bran and Sansa will too. I may not be able to attend the wedding but I’m sure Sansa wouldn’t miss it, and Arya will already be there-” Robb began to ramble as he tried to assure Jon. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. I’ll ride out in two days to give me time to pack up.”, “Tha-” Rob was interrupted. “Don’t thank me yet, I still have to marry her and get child on her.”, “I’ll send her a letter” Robb said before leaving his brother in the Godswood.

_Kings Landing The Next Day:_ “Khaleesi, a letter has come for you from the North.” Kvarro said to his Khaleesi. “Bring it in please, Kvarro” said the Breaker of Chains. After reading the letter confusion, anger, and a bit of hope rose in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes, not going unnoticed by her servant but she was more like her best friend. Missandei dropped to her knees in front of her Queen asking her what was wrong but her question fell on deaf ears until finally after what felt like the hundredth time “Yes?” said the Mother of Dragons to her friend. “Are you ok, did something in the letter upset you?”, “No, I’m fine. The King in the North has accepted my offer, he’s sending his brother whose actually his cousin.” Dany said which confused Missy so she explained all she’d been told in the letter. “Well I will have a room prepared… for your nephew and betrothed.” Missy said and left to do so after receiving a nod from her Queen. 

Sat alone in her room now Daenerys let out a loud: “FUCK!”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts before their meeting and the first time they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for the delay and for the fact that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I have been dealing with some health things. And having separated parents is never fun so. But you guys don't care about my life so, here's the chapter

**_Road to King’s Landing Present Day_ **

“We will be there shortly m’lord” said the escort riding next to him.

“Thank you” Jon said with tiredness laced in his voice. Tired from holding in the pain of everything from his fa- uncle’s betrayal. He tries to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that he was running away again. He ran away to join the Night’s Watch and now he’s running away to join the Queen in marriage. NO. He is doing this to save his siblings and his home. Robb fought hard to reclaim The North from the Boltons after their betrayal and the “Red Wedding.” He was shot with so many arrows he couldn’t keep count. His mother, Lady Stark and just barely been able to save him and her daughter-in-law. Robb and Talisa were so heart broken when she lost the baby. No, when their unborn child was taken from them by the Lannisters, Boltons, and Freys.

“M’lord?” said the squire riding next to. At the sound of his young voice Jon was broken out of his reverie.

“Yes, Cedrick?” Jon said with a tired voice. He’d taken a liking to the boy currently looking at him as if he were a God, but his knack for asking so many questions could be a little annoying.

“When we reach King’s Landing can we go to the Hasty Horn? I went there with my Father once when he was doing business in the South. They have the sweetest of treats, and the tastiest meat pies. The cheese they use is white and orange although I’ve tried to taste the difference between the orange and white part it tasted the same as the other parts. Oh and they have this drink, it’s not wine or mead or milk. It’s sweet and sour at the same time, I saw the cook carrying a bunch of lemons and sugar that would explain the sweet and sour taste-” Cedrick goes on and on until Jon finally stops him.

“I’ve told you to just call me Jon. I’ll make sure to tell the guard that you’ll be making a stop and coming back to the castle later on. I unfortunately have to immediately go to the Dragon Queen” Jon says he almost adds ‘my aunt’. He had to tell the Queen before he told anyone else. Robb explained to her in the letter but he had a feeling she would doubt him until she could look him in the eye and see that he was telling the truth. Gods forbid she think him a liar, she’d probably have her dragon’s roast him alive. 

“I wouldn’t say you were unfortunate Jon. You get to marry Daenerys Targaryen, you’ll be her King Consort. You’ll never have to work or fight anymore you can just be. You’ll have dozens of servants waiting on you…” Cedrick said before his smile started to slowly fade as he came to a realization. Jon wouldn’t need him once they get to the castle, he’ll have to find new work and a new lord or knight to serve none of them would be as kind as Jon was to him.

“No one can take your place Rick, you have nothing to worry about” Jon said knowing that is what caused his servant to stop smiling and to stop smiling so abruptly. To put a smile back on Cedrick’s face and to stop his mind from going back to those dark places he ask Cedrick about his sisters Kailsey and Helena. That immediately puts a smile on the lads face and gets him talking again but it fails to quite Jon’s demons.

He must have spaced out for sometime because the next thing he knows Cedrick is off of his horse and looking up at him from the ground asking him if he needed help getting down. It was nightfall and the Queen had sent an envoy to come collect Jon and take him and his servants up to the castle. He parted ways with the escort Robb sent and the guard he sent with him as well. There was no going back, the only way left was up.

**_The Throne Room (South)_ **

“Khaleesi Jon ahesh et et jadat” one of her bloodriders said

“Fichat mae tat anna” Daenerys said in a cool voice.

She sat on the Iron Throne the throne she fought so hard to get she remembers what it was like to see it for the first time after taking King’s Landing out of the Lion’s mouth. Aas expected the Lion fought well only to be burned by the Dragon. However, she is not a monster, she is allowing the Demon Lioness to reach the end of her pregnancy before she has to face her judge, jury, and finally her executioner. Though the thought of seeing Cersei’s head roll brings her joy the thought of an innocent child without a mother in this world brings her a great sadness. This is why she is breaking the wheel, to protect the people who can’t protect themselves. What to do with the baby once its here has been the topic of many council meetings. She still hasn’t decided what she will do with the baby once its here but she will make sure its does not endure what she did. Maybe Tyrion will want to be Uncle and Ward over the baby once things have settled and he returns home to be Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. If he leaves then who will be her Hand, maybe they can both stay in King's Landing, then who will rule over Casterly Rock? The Lannisters have held it for, well forever. So many things to think about and to do, and now this Jon Snow, her nephew and betrothed. 

The doors swung open and her blood riders were guiding in Jon Snow. And so it begins

“Khaleesi, jon ahesh ven qaf ha”

Without any hesitation Missandei moves from her place and Daenerys’s side and delivers her titles to the room. “ Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Six Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons”

The air was slightly awkward when a small man with little hair on his head moves forward and says, “This is Jon Snow, Prince of the North and Befriender of the Free Folk”

“Nice to make your acquaintance, my Lady, let’s not beating around the bush here. I have no interest in playing in the Game of Thrones between you and my brother,  _ The King _ , but I will not pretend I don’t why I am here. I just hope we can have a mutually beneficial and respectful marriage.”

She liked the way Jon was straight to the point, what she did not like was his misuse of her title. She was quick to redirect him

“I agree, let’s not. First and foremost I might be a Lady but I am also more importantly  _ The Queen _ of the Six Kingdoms. Now that that's settled I am sure you and your companies are tired from your long journey from The North. After you’ve rested we’ll have dinner in the smaller dining hall with your advisors and my council. The following day will begin the discussion for the terms of our Arrangement.”

With that Daenerys got up and left sparing a glance at Jon Snow to find him already looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes that she’d yet to see in a man. Well, in a man she found, interesting. Fuck, this man also happens to be her nephew.


	3. Not a chapter

Hey, everyone sorry to get your hopes up for another chapter. I am really struggling with keeping up with school, family obligations, and my works. I really want to keep them going but new chapters will be far and in-between. I am looking for a co- creator (I think that's what its called) or someone to help me with ideas and keep me motivated and on the ball with my stories. Let me know if you are interested

Snapchat: jtmspyro0044


	4. Terms of Engagement Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond is forged, honor is questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapters are going to be significantly shorter and for that I am so sorry. Finals for school are on their way and it is extremely stressful but I still got a chapter out so I am going to call that a win. Here it is

> _**In the Guest Rooms in the Red Keep** _

"Well, at least she has a nice arse?" Cedrick said to Jon attempting to make him feel at least a little better about the circumstances and situation. The situation being he has to marry the Queen of the Six Kingdoms and is expected to get a child on her. The circumstances being the Queen is his aunt.

“At least she’s got a nice arse” Jon responded absentmindedly, while drinking the Northern Ale that had been sent ahead of them by his brother as a comfort to smooth the transition. Suddenly he was hit with realization as to why his brother had sent _so_ much ale. “I’ll never be able to go home again” Jon said with a slight waver in his tone.

“Well, I’ll always be here m’Lord.” Cedrick said hesitantly, not knowing if it would comfort his Lord or upset him further. “No, I’m sending you back home” Jon said before getting up to go brood on the balcony. But before he could, Cedrick shot up out of his seat and snatched his Lord’s sleeve to stop him.

“You said no one would take my place, that I could stay with you, you’re a liar!” Cedrick screamed at him and punched and hit him until Jon had enough and finally put Cedrick face down on the ground with his arm behind his back.

“I am not replacing you or getting rid of you, I’m setting you free. Do you understand that if you stay here with me you’ll hardly ever be able to see your family again. Not your mother, brother, or your sisters.” Jon said knowing that bringing Cedrick’s sisters into it would make him think clearer. After Cedrick’s breathe calmed Jon let him go.

“I know. I know that if I stay in King’s Landing I might never see my family again, in the North. There is nothing stopping them from visiting me here or even potentially moving here-” Before Cedrick could finish Jon interrupted him.

“No, I won’t have your entire family pack up and leave the home they’ve all known their entire lives. I also won’t take you from your family, just go Cedrick. At least one of us should be happy.” Jon said while sullenly walking back to the table with the Northern ale.

“You think you’re setting me free, but it’d only hurt me. If you send me away then I’ll have to find a new Lord to serve, who will probably be worse because there is no better than you. You are a good man Jon Snow, a man I want to serve, even if it means rarely to never seeing my family again.” 

After seeing and hearing Cedrick’s conviction Jon replied: “Even if I had the guards escort you back to Winterfell, I get the feeling five days later you’d be right back here. Fine, but if at any point the homesickness becomes too much I will understand if you wish to leave.”

Jon rose to shake Cedrick’s hand, “Never” and with that a bond that would be forever known was made. Although neither man knew it.

Before long one of the Queen's Unsullied came and told Jon and the other Northmen he had travelled with that dinner was ready. Jon turned to Cedrick and clapped him on his shoulder and before Jon could even ask Cedrick said: "Ready." And with that they were off.

> **_In the Queen’s Room in the Red Keep_ **

“Is there anything I can get you, Your Grace?” Missandei asked her Queen and friend knowing how difficult it is for her to accept the situation.

"I don't think anything could soothe my mind at the moment Missy, but thank you for asking" Daenerys replied while looking out of the window in front of her fairly large vanity.

"Always, My Queen." Missandei said before bowing her head and began to leave the Breaker of Chains to her own thoughts. With one final glance behind her shoulder to see her very distraught Queen. She was about to leave but then,

"Do I tell the people the truth or keep it to myself? Because once people know, the Westerosi will surely turn against me in favor of my _older_ brothers _son._ A man who has proven himself in battle many times. A man who was raised here, by a High Lord. The Warden of the North. If anything the North would most certainly support his claim as it would give them even more power" Daenerys said while weighing her options. Missandei, who had been in the doorway when her Queen began to speak again, replied: "Have you thought about what Jon Snow might want? He's lived his entire life as 'The Bastard of Winterfell', he might not even want the Crown for himself." Missandei tried to reason

Before Daenerys could respond to her friend, one of the Dothraki came to inform her that the Dining Hall has been set-up to accommodate the Queen and her people as well as the Northerners and their people. Daenerys thanked the Dothraki man for bringing her the information and told him the she and Missandei would be ready momentarily.

"Well, we shall soon see the true character of my brother's son. Shall we?"

With that Daenerys, Missandei were led to the Dining Hall by their escort


	5. Terms of Engagement: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful friendship that will flourish into something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter sooo many times I just hope you guys like it. I wanted to send you guys off into the new year with a new chapter.

> _**In the Smaller Dining Hall of the Red Keep** _

“I hope the Pigeon Pie is to your liking Prince Snow” Daenerys said before putting a fork with said Pigeon Pie in her mouth

“It is. Back home we normally have Meat Stew. This is a nice change, Your Grace thank you.”

Before anymore chit-chat could occur Tyrion intervened and said:

“Well, it is nice to know that the dinner is enjoyable, but why don’t we skip the chit-chat and the awkward silence and get down to the real reason we are all here. I think it best to first address the largest elephant in the room. First however, would the guards mind escorting everyone except for the Queen, myself, Jon Snow, and his advisor out for the evening. Please and thank you.”

“Missandei stays” Daenerys said with a daring look in her eyes as if challenging Tyrion to not obey.

With a tip of his head towards his Queen, “Missandei stays”

After all non-essential personnel had been escorted out of the Dining Hall, Tyrion decides to get down the business.

“Prince Snow, or is it Prince Targaryen?” Tyrion said with questioning laced in his tone.

“I see what you did there, and its Snow. Snow is the name I have always had, it is the name I have endured my entire existence on this Earth. The only potential name change I would consider is taking the Stark name, if not to thank the man who saved my life then, to honor my mother who with her dying breath begged my uncle to protect me from his best friend. So in short to answer you question Tyrion, your  _ real  _ question I will not try to usurp your Queen. Let me make it even simpler than that, I do not want to be King. What I want is to fulfill my end of this arrangement, which we have yet to apply any set of rules for, peacefully. I understand that an heir is required-” Jon was going to continue on his rant until Tyrion interrupted him

“That’s just the thing Jon, we want  _ you  _ to be the Queen’s heir.” Tyrion said just before Daenerys spoke

“I can not bear children. Based on the look on your face that was going to be your question. Why you are to be my heir and not my child. A child of  _ ours _ .” Daenerys said looking off into the distance not seeing the look of sadness in her nephew’s eyes.

“Announcing me as your Heir, would mean telling people the truth about my parentage. Some might try to say that it should be the other way around because of who my father is. Your  _ older brother.  _ You don’t think that-”

“It won’t matter because we will marry and hold equal power. There will be no consort, or second-in-command, there will only be you and me serving the public as equals. This now seems like a good segway into the terms of that aforementioned agreement.” Daenerys spoke truthfully and plainly

“Why don’t we move this into the Queen’s sitting room so the staff can clean up in here. If we let this food sit out any longer we’ll attract gnats. Why don’t we also take a ten minute break before going to the Queen’s sitting room.” Tyrion said and not a minute later everyone was up and out of the spacious dining room.

> **_Queen Daenerys’ Sitting Room_ **

Daenerys, Jon, Tyrion, Missandei, and a few Unsullied, to protect their Queen, along with Jon’s Northern representative all piled in Daenerys’ sitting room.

“No whores. I am immovable on that, I don’t feel like having to handle a scandal while ruling the Six Kingdoms.” said the Queen in all of the Queenliness

“I would never break a vow, certainly not a marriage vow. And before someone brings up my desertion of the Wall. Let me just explain that Jon  _ Snow _ made a vow but it turns out that Jon  _ Snow _ didn’t exist. That is the only reason I left, and I would appreciate it if it wasn’t brought up again.” Jon said with the full force of his inner aristocrat, because everyone has one.

“Ok, no whores and no mention of the Wall. The King would like me to add something in, if it pleases her Grace.” Jon’s tentative Northern representative spoke finally

“Of course..” Daenerys said waiting for a response

“Aden Forrester, Your Grace. The King requests that due to Jon’s upbringing and the fact that he was raised in Winterfell, the King would request that Jon be allowed to go home in the event of…” Forrester drawled off while looking for a paper his King had given him

“Ah! Here it is, the King requests that Jon be allowed home in the event of any relevant family: births, deaths, weddings-”

“Do you think me so cruel that I would prevent you from seeing your family? Growing up with just my brother made me yearn for the love of a family, I would never  _ ever  _ deny you yours. I swear it on my life. I will even allow your family to come here if they so wish.”

Jon was overcome with surprise at how kind the Queen was proving to be given the situation. She held all of the power, she could forbid him from every seeing his family ever again or prevent him from ever leaving King’s Landing. Yet, here she was telling him that he could, and even going so far as to extend an invitation to his family. Jon had expected someone cold and ruthless and yet the woman sat before was none of those things. As he looked into her eyes, all he saw was what he saw in the mirror when he looked into his own eyes: sadness, and a yearning to be understood and loved.

Smirking at the sight of Daenerys holding Jon’s gaze Tyrion got back to business, “Since that is out of the way, why don’t we get back to the main issue at hand: Jon’s heritage. The plan is to have you marry Daenerys and make sure the public as well as the Lords and Ladies of Westeros know that there is no superior power, that you are equals, period. To avoid any  _ other  _ frustrations with the Lords and Ladies about Westerosi rulership there will be an  _ attempt  _ to make an heir the right way. If a year goes by then and  _ only then  _ will Jon be named as the Queen’s heir”

“I can agree to that, if it is alright with the Queen” Jon said timidly

“No whores, frequent visits to the North-” Daenerys stopped abruptly at the sound off scratching in the corner. She sighed with annoyance at seeing were the noise

Feeling eyes on him, Lord Forrester looked up from his notes he stuttered: “The King is going to want a list of all of the things agreed upon today.”

After sighing with annoyance Daenerys continued: “And a  _ pointless  _ year of trying Jon will be named my heir. Is that correct?”

“Exactly right, my Queen. Now I am sure that everyone is tired and that Lord Forrester has a raven to send North. Come, I will escort you to our Maester so he can help you send that list off to the King in the North.” Tyrion said to the Northern Lord

“Oh, why thank you my Lord” Forrester said before gathering up his belongings, writing utensils and the letter to his King, to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out of the door Tyrion said to Jon and his Queen, the only people left in the room, “I will draft a public announcement to alert the Six Kingdoms and the North to a fast approaching royal wedding” and with that he was off

Before Jon got up to retire to his room he spoke to the Dragon Queen: “I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me thus far. I came here thinking I would never see my family ever again, save for my little sister whose training to be a sworn sword but you already know that-”

Stopping Jon before he could continue his adorable rant Daenerys spoke with a soft smile on her lips. “It’s okay. One doesn’t take back Six Kingdoms after their family being overthrown without developing a reputation. I meant what I said Jon you will be able to see your family, no one would ever stop you.  _ I  _ would never stop you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what makes you think you’re barren, that it would be impossible to have a natural born heir?”

“A witch cursed me, she said I would have a child again when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, then and only then will I conceive ever again.”

“Again?”

“The brother I mentioned before, sold me to a Dothraki Khal. I was pregnant with his child when he became ill. The witch who cursed me, told me to save would require a sacrifice. If only I’d known that the sacrifice would be my son.”

Not wanting Jon to see the tears in her eyes, Daenerys got up to get a goblet of wine to wash away her sorrows. 

Sensing that the Queen was done sharing and wanted to be alone Jon got up from the table to leave and with his hand on the doorknob he uttered his final words to Daenerys for the night

“I think she was lying, the witch who cursed you. I think she just said it to hurt you”

Jon waited a few moments and after not getting a response from her, he thought a joke might leave things on a lighter note

“Well, we have a year after our marriage to prove her wrong”

Jon left the Queen to her own thoughts after that not hearing the slight chuckle from the Queen and his future wife before he left

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you liked it sorry for the slang my brain is fried. I write in google docs the copy and paste everything into here so sorry if it was sloppy.


End file.
